The Lost Innocence
by Double 078
Summary: A chance meeting between Rin and Jakotsu. One humor piece that aims to cause you excessive laughter. NON-HENTAI


**A/N: Proudly brought to you by the joint efforts of the winter sisters. We present this humorous piece, The Lost Innocence.**

**Disclaimer: A snowflake fell gently from the mysterious and sinister sky.**

**A young boy closed his eyes and placed the bow against the string of the violin. Slowly, he began to play a melancholy tune, a melody that sent countless people sighing in pity and sorrow.**

**The snowflake sighed too... and left its last words on earth, before melting.**

'**We do not own Inuyasha.'**

**0000000000**

**The Lost Innocence**

The morning dawned as yet another fine one, thrice in a row. The birds were soaring freely and joyfully in the lovely coloured crimson-bluish sky. Unknownst to them though, the invisible demonic hawks were eyeing them hungrily. The wonderful weather normally wouldn't have mattered to the taiyoukai or his retainer, but it was much to the delight of his young ward, who was skipping along happily beside Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out, her voice a high, sweet vocal. "May Rin get some water from there?" She pointed to a nearby lake just visible beyond the thicket of trees.

Sesshomaru gave an almost unperceivable nod as Jaken grumbled something about what a nuisance little human girls were. Oblivious, the young child pranced through the bushes toward the stream, where she cupped the cool water to gulp it down and sighed happily.

She nearly spat it out in shock however, when a flying rock whizzed past her head, brushing her bangs by a mere whisper, and landed with a small plop into the lake. Timidly, Rin turned towards the source, where she could hear footsteps crunching through the grass.

"So boring…" a voice muttered mutinously. She couldn't quite place it, but something about the familiar dark undertone made her stiffen considerably.

The footsteps grew louder, finally bursting out from the greenery, is a great, big giga....!

...A very feminine-looking man. Rin would've thought him a woman if his arms didn't quite appear so muscular…or if she hadn't met him before…

Rin's eyes dilated in heart-stopping fear. This was the man who had kidnapped her and threatened Sesshomaru-sama, Jakotsu of the Shichinintai.

"Brother Renkotsu is sooooo mean!" Jakotsu raged, kicking at the grass. "Just because I messed up the mission doesn't mean he had to scream like an old woman! I mean, who wouldn't be distracted by such a hot cutie like Inuyasha, I swear, I bet Brother Renkotsu is in love with him, he just won't admit it, and he's jealous, what an old…" He proceeded on to mumble more incomprehensible nonsense, swinging his Jakotsutou violently down beside him.

Rin would've tried to flee without him noticing if the young man hadn't already spotted her before she could even break out of her trance. His scowl was somewhat replaced by a sneer, as he recognized her profile. "The dog's little marionette, eh? Where's that cold-blooded mutt without his princess?"

Even at her tender age, the girl realized the mercenary was talking about her beloved master. Her terror was replaced with utter indignance. Before she knew it, Rin was striding up to Jakotsu in a way she never thought she'd dare do, shouting, "Don't talk like that about Sesshomaru-sama, _baka_!"

The slightly stunned look on Jakotsu's face quickly disappeared. "_Baka_?" he stormed, baring his teeth in a scowl of utter ferocity. "You dare call me an idiot, woman – I mean, _girl_? You're the second one today who called me that, damn it!"

"That's right! Your father was right! You are!" The little girl glared at him, her hands akimbo.

"_Father?_" Jakotsu sputtered. "When did I…I never…Brother Renkotsu's NOT my father!" Inwardly, he shuddered at the image.

"You little brat, I'll kill you!" Jakotsu's already foul mood worsened, as he prepared to raise his weapon against the annoying chit.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru-sama! I will! He's near!" Rin cried, fright starting to creep in again. Her heart was pounding furiously.

Jakotsu gnashed his teeth together, as he – very uncharacteristically – contemplated. The last fight with the taiyoukai hadn't gone well, as Jakotsu only managed to pull off a near-successful attack with the little girl as his hostage. Unless he kidnapped her...again…

Rin stared up at him with wide, cautious eyes. "Are you going to kidnap me?"

"Do you want me to?" he smirked. Truthfully, he didn't feel like it – the trouble was worth too much, and he wasn't exactly dying to go after an enemy that didn't even seem to be important to the work they'd been assigned by Naraku. Besides, he was still cursing and swearing over that little incident when he'd attempted to do something…nice…to Inuyasha a while ago before getting pulled off by that bunch of sour grapes.

"No." The girl shook her head furiously.

"Well then, buzz off," Jakotsu snapped, sitting down again abruptly. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to kill irritating little women now – I mean, _girls._"

As the mercenary reached into the water as she had done, Rin considered him. Her fear hadn't really dissipated, but now that he had settled into a black, but lazier, mood, she started to notice something fascinating about him.

Jakotsu's right eye started twitching when he realized the girl wasn't doing as he said. "What the hell are you – " he started to rant, until he felt something pulling at his brand-new outfit.

"Heeehhh? What pretty clothes!" Rin exclaimed, looking ecstatic. "My mother used to wear something like this all the time! It's so soft, it reminds me of her! This is a lot better though…"

The mercenary was gapping throughout the sudden change of mood, but he recovered when the girl made as though she wanted to flip the sleeve inside and out, and – god forbid – smell it.

"OI!" he bellowed, tugging it swiftly out of her grasp. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates from complete disbelief. "Are you crazy or something? Do you realize how many people I had to kill to get this? ARGH – NO – you're not coming near me – GET OFF, WOMAN! _GIRL!_" He shrieked out the last word. With an almighty whack, he made to backhand her if she had not dodged it in time.

Rin sniffed indignantly. "You didn't have to do that," she said in a small voice. "I just wanted to touch it."

"And let you rip it to shreds?" he snarled, brushing off invisible dirt quickly, as though he had rolled onto something termite-infested. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself, or I'll kill you, I really will, and I'll throw your body right down into this river…"

"I want something like this one! It'll remind me of Mother," she said thoughtfully, completely ignoring the effeminate man's rattle. "Ne, fake mommy-san?"

"Mommy-san?" If Jakotsu had thought the girl was insane, this surpassed all else. His eyebrow twitched all the more violently until it grew dangerously close to falling off altogether. Trembling with a passion to just _rip _the idiotic miniature _female_ into shreds, Jakotsu finally couldn't take it anymore.

Giving a loud growl of fury, Jakotsu stomped towards Rin and raised his hand as if to grab her.

At that moment, time seemed to have slowed down. As Rin realised what a precarious situation she was in, she called for the first demon that came within her sight....

"AH-UN!"

Within seconds, an enormous two headed dragon swooped down from the sky. Named Ah-Un, it was a dragon that was specially ordered by the Great Western Lord Sesshomaru, to protect Rin at all times, even if it means sacrificing its own life. Detecting the malevolent intent of the strange man in front of Rin, Ah-Un gave a great roar of determination, and flew towards the back of the man as fast as it could. Taken by surprise, Jakotsu was knocked unconscious before he knew what hit him. Its job done, Ah-Un settled in front of Rin.

With tears glistering at the corner of her eyes, Rin prepared to hoist herself onto the back of Ah-Un. However, once again, the clothes of Jakostu caught her attention and suddenly, she felt a flash of inspiration overtake her active little mind.

Rin contemplated about her new idea. Should she...? But it will... And it is.....

Wiping away her tears, Rin glanced at Ah-Un.

"You... won't tell Sesshomaru-sama, will you?"

Ah-Un just snorted.

Rin gave a great big wide smile and cheerfully carried out her 'great' idea.

Five minutes later, Rin was seated on the back of Ah-Un. With a great leap, the two-headed dragon heaved itself off the ground and flew towards the clear blue sky.

0000000000

Descending onto the ground gently, Rin then slipped off Ah-Uh's back with a well-practiced fluid motion.

As if sensing the arrival of the Rin –or the annoying brat, as he liked to call her-, Jaken automatically walked out from the trees. His toad-like mouth was opened, fully prepared to reprimand her for taking so long just to get water.

When his eyes landed on her minuscule form however, the words he had been running through his mind to admonish her died out in his throat.

Instead of the usual orange and white yukata, Rin was wearing a yukata that was entirely too big for her. It composed mainly of light purple with dark blue and white flower designs on it. On a fully grown adult female, it would have looked stunningly beautiful. Instead, when worn by an eight and a half years old girl, it actually managed to look like an overgrown polar bear's skin drapped hazardously around Rin.

Of course, when worn by Jakotsu, no one dared to comment on it.

Blinking several times with his mouth still wide open, Jaken finally snapped out of his reverie when Rin bounced happily towards Sesshomaru.

"Wha... What did you do to your clothes, you idiotic girl! And what is it you are wearing!!"

Jaken abruptly stopped his what-would-have-become a tirade, when a rock hit his head and caused him to fall flat onto the soil.

Sesshomaru had sensed Rin's approach before Jaken did. Although this human girl in front of him was undoubtedly Rin, the clothes on her were definitely not her own. In fact, the scent told him_ exactly_ whose these clothes belonged to, and he didn't like it one bit. To even think that that man had even laid his eyes on his charge again was making him highly displeased, which was already an understatement. To get close enough that Rin was actually _wearing_ his clothes, was giving him the urge to tear _someone_ from limb to limb. The demonic side of him swore to mutilate the whole of the Shichinintai if the undead human so much as looked at Rin the wrong way.

Keeping his voice calm and face neutral like always, Sesshomaru asked Rin the pressing question.

"Rin, did the owner of these clothes do something to you?"

Instantly, Rin's eyes filled up with tears.

Seeing Rin's reaction, Sesshomaru's demon aura flared and his eyes turned a tint of red. Poison gathered just beneath his fingernails and he took a step forward, fully prepared to orb himself over to the man who had the audacity to touch Rin.

At that moment, Rin said.

"He said that he would throw me in the river...."

Sesshomaru paused.

"Rin, tell me everything from the moment you met him."

0000000000

"....but then Rin really wanted the clothes, because it reminds Rin so much about Mother. So, Rin decided to exchange with fake mummy-san. Rin took his yukata and left him Rin's one so he won't catch a cold. Then, Rin jumped onto Ah-Un to come back to Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and chided himself for being so reckless. Since when did he get so rash? It must haven been the influence of his imbecile and disgrace of a half-brother. Not that he would ever admit that Inuyasha ever had any influence on him.

Making a swift decision, Sesshomaru ordered stoically.

"Rin, change out of that clothing into you other clothing now."

"But... but Rin wants this...!" Rin protested loudly.

"... You will get a better one. Change. Now."

Smiling widely, Rin cried out 'Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!' and walked, or rather, ambled, towards Ah-Un to get her other outfit which was the exact same design as the one she usually wore.

A few minutes later, Rin emerged from the thick bushes looking very much the same as her usual bubbly self. Holding Jakotsu's clothes out as if for she expected the demon lord to take it, Rin started humming a small tune about something sounding like 'dango'.

A brief look of disgust passed Sesshomaru's face as he held the clothes and then quickly threw them roughly to where Jaken was struggling to stand up from his fall.

Almost as soon as Jaken had managed to stand up, he was pummeled to the ground once again, this time by the clothes of Jakotsu.

"Return these to the owner." Jaken heard his master's order penetrating through the clothing cover.

Then, there was the sound of Ah-Un lifting off the ground and the fading volume of Rin's Dango song. Soon, even that died away and only the chirps of the birds remained.

0000000000

"Ow…" Blearily, Jakotsu blinked several times, rubbing his head. Damn, why did it hurt so much? What was he doing on the grass?

As if someone had prodded his mind sharply, Jakotsu remembered the events that led him to fall into unconsciousness. He was about to slaughter that brazen wench for her infuriating nickname for him, then before his sight could register what was coming toward him, he had been knocked hard by some weird, flying horse.

Clenching his fist and breathing erratically, Jakotsu swore heavily. He was so angry he couldn't even speak coherently enough. Somehow, the girl had summoned her pet and attacked him, denying him the tempting chance of ridding the Earth of one more pestilent woman. Girl. _Whatever. _

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Jakotsu roared a roar worthy of any demon. Several birds perched on trees fluttered away in fright at the unexpected sound, flapping their wings frantically. Jakotsu ignored them.

"I'll never forget this!" Jakotsu howled, jumping to his feet, and shook both his fists at the heavens. For added measure, he stomped his feet violently in a sideways motion as though hoping to cause an earthquake. "NEVER! And WHY am I so cold? Huh?!!" The feminine male yelled as if expecting the gods above to answer him.

He then noticed an orange kimono which would've been considered a nice design if SHE hadn't wore it. "Look, she even LEFT her own stupid kimono here, and EXPECTS ME, JAKOTSU OF THE SHICHININTAI to WEAR it! I don't even FIT in it! I'm…I'm…I'm…"

"You're what?" a bored, if not amused, voice called behind him.

Jakotsu whirled around, ceasing his tirade abruptly. He knew that voice anywhere. "Oo-aniki!" he exclaimed joyfully, forgetting his fury in an instant.

Bankotsu of the Shichinintai would've been used to and ignored the sudden turn in the moods of his best friend on any other regular day. But this time, something else about the man demanded his full attention.

"Jakotsu…you're…" The leader of the most feared band of mercenaries blinked, his momentary flash of innocence seeping through as usual whenever around Jakotsu.

"I'm…?" Jakotsu encouraged confusedly, raising his eyebrow and blinking similarly as well.

"Why are you naked?"

Jakotsu looked down – and screamed yet again.

"That…little…BRRRRRRAAT!" Jakotsu growled the last word in a rage so potent that even Bankotsu had to resist leaning away a little. "She… the hell… she'llgetitfromme…iswear.." It took him several moments to gather enough breath to shout: "SHE STOLE MY CLOTHES!!"

"Who's 'she'?" Bankotsu asked, raising his eyebrows. Even he had never seen Jakotsu freak out so badly, and considering he had known the guy for almost all his life, that was saying something.

"A woman! NO! More precisely, a..a small, chimpy, itty-bitty, irritating, puny, stinky worm of a girl!" So great was his horror that he had unwittingly used newly-invented words to describe the young Rin. Jakotsu folded his arms, at the moment unheeding of his nakedness, but mulling more about the loss of his treasured outfit.

"Little girl, huh?" Bankotsu impaled his Banryuu into the ground with an almost wondering expression on his youthful face. "You mean a kid managed to get you like this?"

The question wasn't meant to be insulting, but Jakotsu immediately went on full defensive mode. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! She had _help_, I was one _second _from wiping her out, before she _cheated_ and got a two-headed dragon to knock me _flat_ on my arse… Hey, where're you going?"

The teenage killer picked up his weapon and stalked back toward the thick mass of trees. "If you still want to get some clothes on you," he called over his shoulder. "You should hurry up. We've been waiting ages for you."

"Oi! Wait for me!" Jakotsu hollered and stormed through the trees after his 'Big Brother', cursing the branches that cut into his bare skin along the way.

0000000000

The first sounds that made their way to the two men was someone singing an incoherent song that defied hearing. The awful, screeching tunes drifting from a little distance away was enough to make anyone's ears curl, including the two mercenaries'.

"Mukotsu, that bastard," Jakotsu said grouchily. "Gotten himself drunk again?"

"Probably," Bankotsu replied, chuckling and grinning mischievously. "We managed to get some good sake from a nearby village when you were gone."

"Meanie… Mou, you guys are always having all the fun without telling me," Jakotsu pouted. He knew that his comrades had a whale of a time killing the villagers while he was out enduring crap from a wretch of a kid.

Bankotsu ignored him, too amused at the antics of his allies.

Soon, they caught sight of the group seated around a fire. "Hey, guys!" Bankotsu greeted. "Mukotsu, you should really learn from me and hold your liquor better! It'll get you more girls, that will." He gave a teasing, rough clap on the stout man's sagging back.

"Guhs?" Mukotsu slurred, causing the surrounding men to laugh.

Suddenly, Renkotsu paused in the refuelling of Ginkotsu's tanks and glimpsed Jakotsu skulking in the background, but nevertheless in all his naked glory. "_Jakotsu?_"

The rest of the Shichinintai also gave several stunned looks at the Jakotsu before them. "Bloody hell," Suikotsu couldn't help laughing incredulously. "What happened to you?"

"What a surprising question. Join the club," Jakotsu responded sarcastically.

"You're naked," Ginkotsu stated in his metallic voice.

"How observant," Jakotsu retorted.

"He got his clothes stolen by some brat," Bankotsu explained casually. Jakotsu could feel himself reddening as the rest cast disbelieving looks in his direction. "Alright, a pretty _smart_ brat."

Before Jakotsu could erupt again at this unwelcome praise, no matter how meaningless it was, Mukotsu stood up abruptly. "What's wrong, Mukotsu?" Renkotsu asked.

"MA BELOVED!" Mukotsu howled, startling the whole lot of them. But Jakotsu could only open his mouth in wide-set dismay as the poison man stumbled drunkenly towards him with his arms wide open in invitation. "MA ITOSHII! Come ta gimme a hug? 'Ow soon ta marry muai?"

Jakotsu, this time, didn't react. He just couldn't take it anymore. He lost a great chance with Inuyasha, met that little wench who spouted the most nonsensical rubbish on the planet, had his clothes stolen by said wench, trekked stark naked through a forest and endured ant bites and sharp twigs on his flawless skin, and now this drunken psycho was trying to put the moves on him.

"ENOUGH! THAT'S IT! _I'M_ FINISHED! _YOU'RE_ FINISHED! _EVERYONE'S _FINISHED!" Jakotsu let all the pent-up emotion escape his lips, fully intending to exhaust himself before running to a nearby hot spring and jumping into it – probably to drown himself.

The remaining five tried their best to keep straight faces for fear of riling up Jakotsu even more, but his outburst and following run-and-jump proved too much. All of them burst into hearty peals of laughter that resounded throughout the entire forest, leaving Mukotsu wondering sobbingly what had happened to that gorgeous, undressed woman just feet from him moments ago.

0000000000

With enormous difficulty, the other mercenaries managed to haul Jakotsu out of the water, who was kicking and screaming all the way. Even with their leader, who could carry the three-hundred pound Banryuu without breaking a sweat, had difficulty in controlling an extremely volatile Jakotsu.

"Damn it, Ja," Bankotsu growled frustratedly, running a hand through his bangs roughly. "Calm down, and just come _out_ of the bloody spring – "

"Out, my foot!" Jakotsu yelled like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. "You ain't getting me out of here, I'm staying here and I'm gonna kill myself _right now_…"

"You're already dead, for heaven's sake. You talk to him," Bankotsu said to the second-in-command exasperatedly.

"Jakotsu," Renkotsu commanded evenly, trying with all his might to wrestle with the feminine man. "You have to come out, or we can't get any new clothes for you – "

"The dead don't need clothes!" Jakotsu yelled. "And you were so _mean_ to drag me away from Inuyasha, so don't think I'll listen to you…"

Renkotsu bristled, but took a deep breath. "If you refuse to come out, you can't meet your beloved Inuyasha anymore." Fortunately, Jakotsu didn't seem to notice the sarcasm. "Neither will you find any more guys for you to cut up. You won't like that, will you?"

It took a few more attempts to placate Jakotsu, but it finally succeeded. Very soon, he agreed to leave the spring, shivering and drenched, but still willing to cooperate at last – for the time being.

Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu and the trailing Jakotsu soon set off in search of new clothes. All four of them were resigned to spending hours enduring Jakotsu's picky taste in his choices, but decided not to complain after putting in so much effort to get him to calm down. Mukotsu, on the other hand, was too drunk to go with them, and Kyoukotsu had stayed behind to keep an eye on the poison killer.

They arrived at a small, humble village with several women stoking their fireplaces. Without thinking, Jakotsu stormed forwards, about to unsheathe Jakotsutou and threaten anyone that came his way.

But the horrified stares didn't stem from fear this time. "MOTHER!" a boy yelled, pointing straight at Jakotsu. "That funny-looking man's not wearing anything, Mother!"

"Funny…looking…?" Jakotsu grounded out, preparing to attack.

"Heavens above!" the mother shrieked, and rushed her child back into the house and bolted the door shut. Very soon, the rest of the villagers uttered similar cries and rushed back to the safety of their houses, leaving the five of them standing rather ridiculously while a cold wind blew past.

That brought an instinctive reaction from Jakotsu.

"A-ah-ah-CHOO!" Jakotsu sneezed. "CLOTHES! I n-need them now!" His teeth chattered involuntarily.

"Gyabo!" a loud high-pitched squeal came from nearby, causing all of them to turn in that direction unwillingly.

A girl, slightly older than Rin, stared at Jakotsu with wide eyes, her hand flying to her mouth. She wasn't alone though. She was accompanied by four other children, some of the younger ones staring in confusion, while the older ones gasped.

"Naked!" the girl who cried "Gyabo" exclaimed. "Ne, is that a naked lady?"

"_Baka,_" a boy,who seemed to be the eldest, snorted. "That's a guy, all right! Look, he doesn't even have the assets of a woman." He gestured to his chest with flourish.

Before the others could ask what "assets" these were, Jakotsu had gone right up to them, bearing an extremely terrifying sneer and bore over the much, much smaller children.

He looked feminine, but nevertheless, he was a tall man. Even with clothing, he looked nightmarish enough, less said about him _without,_ the better.

"GRRAAAAHHHH!" Jakotsu did a bear-like imitation, drawing his lips back in a ferocious snarl. It worked. In less than a second, the children scattered and ran for their lives.

"GYABO!" the girl screamed even louder than Jakotsu, and dropped the basket she was carrying, quickly making her escape.

"Damn _brats," _Jakotsu swore. "And what the hell's so funny?!"

The other Shichinintai were busy snickering at the comical sight, and didn't bother to hide it this time. "Jakotsu," Suikotsu chuckled. "Maybe kids nowadays do have some worth."

"You sickening doctor! You're becoming just like your goody-goody side, going all fawny-eyed over those prickly, annoying…"

"Jakotsu!" Renkotsu intervened loudly, as Suikotsu let out a growl of his own and raised his claws. "Calm yourself and don't…"

"EXCUUUUUUSE MEEEEEEEEE! Whose – clothes – are – theeeeeese?"

All five mercernaries turned around swiftly.

A small, toad-like creature was coming up behind them, calling out in a croaky and wincingly loud voice. Jakotsu soon recognized him as that frog who told him "die and accept your death, you foolish human." And he was waving a light purple-coloured garment around his head like a lasso. A garment that looked _extremely_ familiar, a garment that he recognised as.....

_His _garment.

"The least Sesshomaru-sama could do was to tell me _who _to return it to..." Jaken muttered under his breath. "How am I going to find anyone in this desolate place? And it completely stinks of human with grave soil and – "

He didn't get any further.

Tripping over a bamboo stick that was lying innocently on the ground, Jaken was sent flying in the air and moments later, he stopped right in from of someone.

A pale leg blocked his vision, causing Jaken to stare for a while, before looking up slowly. The toad started to sweat. It was that transvestite man, who had the nerve to challenge the great Lord Sesshomaru, and nearly killed him with that bending-sword of his.

Not to mention he was completely naked.

"Yoooo," Jakotsu drawled out, a sadistically sick grin that held no trace of humour playing across his lips. "We meet again, eh, little _frog_?" At the last word, he rammed his sandaled-foot down on Jaken's head, forcing him into the ground for yet another time for the toad retainer.

"Mmmmrrrgggghhhh!" Jaken tried his hardest to yell as best as he could, the sound muffled by the earth. In desperation, he waved the purple garment back and forth in an attempt to pacify the fuming owner of the leg.

Finally, the retainer was released, and up he came, gasping for precious air. "Y-y-your _clothes_," he wheezed like an old man. "S-sesshomaru-sama…return…to _you_!"

"Ah. Well, thanks anyway." Jaken looked up, astonished at the unexpected niceties, until he was kicked back violently by the very same foot that nearly strangled him. "For allowing me to use you as a steam release!"

As soon as Jaken had scrambled a considerably safe distance away, he shouted back.

"You pesky, ungrateful, dead _zombie_!" With that, he raced away in the distance before the man could draw out his weapon.

"That little…"

The rest of Jakotsu's pleasant words were interrupted by an amused voice. "Got 'em back at last, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu said, scratching his ear idly.

"I s'pose," Jakotsu replied grumpily. Feeling that at last the worst was over, the feminine man threw his very own clothes around him.

Until he realized that there was a rip in the sleeve, and best of all, no sash to secure the yukata.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!"

Bankotsu sighed. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

0000000000

The young girl played with the sash she had borrowed – not stolen – from that man. It would go so nicely with Ah-Un's saddles.

"Rin." The voice stopped her swishing of the garment. "What is that?"

"Ah! It's so nice, isn't it?" Rin beamed happily. "Rin took it from the mommy-san just now, just to decorate Ah-Un up a bit. His colour isn't very nice after all…"

The taiyoukai closed his eyes and heaved an almost inaudible sigh. He should've known his ward better than that.

0000000000

**A/N: Review. Or you shall suffer the ****wrath of Rin and Jakotsu. Beware wherever you go, for you never know when they will strike...**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
